Come Apart
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Something about the way Dean looks when Seth has him at his mercy in the ring screams desire to Seth. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. Ambrollins.


**Come Apart**

Pairings - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Ambrollins)

Pure Filth. Locker room sex. Dirty talk. PWP. Set during Seth and Dean's feud where Seth used to love wrecked Dean in the ring.

* * *

Dean moaned loudly as Seth's hands kneaded his ass. His touch was rough and demanding, making Dean's knees buckle in delight. Seth's lips were tracing Dean's jaw area, making Dean throw his head back against the wall.

"Fuck..Please…Seth stop…fuck…" Dean's voice broke in a gasp as Seth bit down on the flesh of his neck, decorating the pale skin with a hickey for good measures. Seth pressed his hips tightly against Dean's and lifted him from under his ass, Dean's legs going around his waist to hold himself up as Seth continued his ministrations. Dean's jeans were so tight, his dick pressed against Seth's stomach as Seth rocked his hips against Dean's. Groaning at the friction he felt.

"Door…the door…Seth please…" Dean tried again, his hazy mind still coherent enough to realize that were in the middle of an unlocked locker room where they could easily be caught in the act.

"Shhs…fuck that…" Seth dismissed Dean's pleading and continued his attack on Dean's body. Bending down and biting down hard on one of his nipple. Dean tightened his legs around Seth as more moans slipped from his parted mouth.

Seth ran his hands all over Dean's ass as he kissed Dean's jaw before leaning back and just taking in the sight of Dean all wrapped around him flushing a beautiful shade of red.

"So fucking pretty…should look at yourself…you have no idea what you do to me…" Seth thrusted his dick against Dean's butt before he said, "Feel that? Feel my dick ready to burst through my pants? All because you had to fucking look so damn eatable out there…all spread out and panting…this beautiful mouth of yours falling open like you were getting the best dick of your life…Fuck I wanted to nail you right there. In the middle of the ring. In front of everyone. Show them what a little slut you are for me…What a pretty little whore you can be when you let me use you. Let me wreck you."

Dean whimpered pitifully as Seth delivered a sharp slap to his right asscheck, making him buck forward in Seth's arms. Seth's hands wrapped around Dean's waist and pushed him against the wall, making Dean look into his eyes.

"Look at me…Look how you get me so fucked up…Make me lose control…I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you till there's no tomorrow…Make you beg like the pretty little bitch you are…Would you like that? If I fuck you in the ring? In front of everyone? Will you ride my dick like a bitch in heat or would you have too much pride, huh? Fuck talk to me…" Seth's voice got rougher as he poured filth out of his mouth. He gripped Dean's jaw and Dean licked at his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Seth was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. It made Dean's nerves tingle with excitement. Nothing made him feel as desirable as Seth looking at him like if he didn't fuck Dean right in the very moment, he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Please…take me back to your hotel room and then you can do whatever you wanna do to me. Me all yours."

Seth grinned at Dean, leaning in to kiss at Dean's lips wetly. "But I wanna fuck you here. Wanna have my way with you now. You got me so worked up, if I don't ruin you right now I might go crazy."

"At least lock the door dammit!" Dean whined out as a last resort because he was near losing his patience too god dammit! All the teasing and dirty talk had him squirming with need. A need only Seth could fulfill. And if Seth didn't shut up Dean might just jump on his dick anyways.

Seth snickered and slipped his hand down Dean's pants, teasing his ass crack as he said, "Nahh…I would rather have someone see what a pretty little slut you can be for me…"

"SETH PLEASE I AM SER…" Dean's protest was cut off by Seth dropping him down on his feet and turning him around to face the wall roughly. He ripped Dean's shirt off of him and then unbuckled his pants to tug them down the curve of Dean's ass. Moaning at Dean's naked backside.

"So fucking beautiful…Can cum by just playing with your ass baby.." Seth's voice was filled with lust as he slapped the soft flesh in front on him. Making Dean groan and flinch at the strike. He took a hold of Dean's hands and placed them on the wall, pressing himself against Dean's back. He bit down on Dean's neck as he grind against Dean's naked body. "Keep them right there." He ordered as he brought his hands down to place them on Dean's lithe waist.

"I wanna put my dick in your ass and ruin you…Use your pretty little hole for what its best for…Bet I can make you cum with my dick only…You are gonna behave yourself and be a good boy for me…Understand? You gonna show me how you love getting used and fucked by me…then I might give you a hand..you gotta earn it though."

"Fuck Sethhh…yess…Please fuck me…please.." Dean cried out, begging Seth to do just what he was promising. Because it was all too much. The intense pleasure he was feeling because of the friction of Seth's grinding against his ass was driving him crazy.

"Such a whore for me…filthy bitch…but so fucking beautiful…No wonder I can never get enough of you…needy slut…Now stay still." Seth ordered and when he saw Dean nodding against the wall, he stepped back and got down on his knees. He grabbed two handfuls of Dean's asschecks and spread him open.

"So pretty…" Seth breathed out as he blew a hot breath against Dean's sensitive flesh. Dean bucked under his hands, sobbing with need. Seth could feel Dean wanted to push back but he was holding himself from doing so. "Shhs baby…you can show me how badly you need it..how bad you need to be fucked..to be played with…show me what a hungry little fuckhole you have here…I can make you cum by just eating you out now can't I? You love that shit…love getting your ass all red and drippin…" Seth's dirty talk just made Dean sob harder and he pushed his ass back against Seth's hand. All the shame leaving his senses as he let himself lose in the ecstasy that Seth's touch brought to him.

"Yeah..fuck..just like that…" Seth's eyes were clouded with lust as he moved forward and buried his face between Dean's asschecks, making Dean let out a loud cry. He licked around Dean's rim, spitting on his hole and going back to fuck Dean with his tongue. He could feel Dean shaking under his hands. He looked up to see Dean's head pressed against the wall as he bit on his knuckles to keep his cries out. His eyes were leaking with desperate tears. Seth continued to loosen Dean up with his tongue, enjoying the delicious taste of his desire.

Dean whimpered as he felt Seth standing up and pushing two of his fingers inside his ass, the sudden intrusion making Dean gasp. "Fuckk.." He moaned out as Seth took his fingers out to spit on them and bringing them back down to push them inside Dean's asshole. "Fuck…Just like that…ride my fingers like I know you wanna ride my dick…such a needy bitch…Gonna fuck you till you can't even walk properly..So everyone can know a whore like you were used like you are suppose to be used…for my pleasure.."

Dean didn't protest, Seth's filthy talk only making him hotter and hotter by every passing second. He couldn't deny how hot it got him when Seth used him like this. He didn't want it to ever stop. "Please…Use me…take me Seth.." And soon Seth had pushed his dick inside Dean, his balls resting against Dean's ass. Dean was whining so loudly that Seth had to put his hand over his mouth to shut him up. He started with slow thrusts and soon he was pounding Dean against the wall. Gripping at Dean's hips tight enough to leave bruises. But he didn't care. Seth loved seeing Dean wear the bruises he put on him.

Dean was pushing back against Seth. Desperately. His prostate was hit dead on. Seth was merciless with his thrusts when he took over the pace. As Seth felt his climax nearing, he took his cock out of Dean's ass and stroked himself furiously. Soon he was painting Dean's backside with his seeds. Moaning at the sight.

Dean was crying at the loss of Seth's dick inside him. He wanted to cum so bad but Seth hadn't touched him or let him touch himself. He felt Seth's warm seeds hitting his backside and he shivered in delight.

After few seconds, Seth was turning him around and looking down at his leaking length. "Yeahh…look at you…so fucking hard..you wanna cum baby? Wanna cum for me?"

Dean nodded desperately, clutching at Seth's shoulders as Seth pushed his cum covered fingers inside Dean's mouth. Dean sucked them and licked all the juices off of them, his eyes meeting Seth's and they both groaned out.

Seth took his fingers out of Dean's mouth and brought his hand down to wrap it around Dean's length. Dean buried his face in Seth's shoulder as he rocked his hips up. Seth jacked him off roughly and in few seconds Dean was cumming in strides. Almost passing out in Seth's arms with the intensity of his orgasm.

"Shhs...So good for me...such a good boy. Fucking beautiful." Seth panted as he held Dean in his arms and rubbed at his sore backside. Enjoying the small embrace before he felt Dean coming around.


End file.
